


A Timeless Promise

by JanetBrown711



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: :P, Catra fricken GREW, F/F, F/M, I'm having fun, We finally did it y'all, future stuff because yes, joining the fandom very late just to write fanfic, oh and Bow and Glimmer are married, oh well, probably my first and last fanfic for this fandom, takes place in the future, with Scorpia's first ball, ya know, ye ye, yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: It's proposal time babyyyyy
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	A Timeless Promise

Catra leaned against a giant marble pillar in the middle of the ballroom, watching couples dance and mingle and all around have a good time. It had been five years since the fall of the horde, and Catra was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She had friends, she had Adora, she had Melog, she had _family_ ; people who cared about her, and wanted to help her, and she sorta wanted to help them too. 

It was weird, but she liked it. She liked being part of a "best friend squad" (a name which she still doesn't really like, but even after three years Bow refuses to change) and having people to rely on. It took practice, but she was getting good at it. 

Like tonight, for example. She was depending on them big time today. And Scorpia too. Tonight had to go perfectly, or else. 

Well, at first she believed she could just wing it but once she told Sparkles and Arrow's they nearly flipped their lids at the mere suggestion of 'winging it'. 

_"You can't just **wing** a proposal Catra! These things take time! I planned six months ahead when I proposed to Bow!" Glimmer had exclaimed._

_"I thought that's just because you're a perfectionist," Catra gave a little shrug._

_"You are not going to wing it. Not on our watch. We're gonna help you make the most perfect proposal ever... next to Glimmer's of course," Bow winked at his wife._

_"Get a room you two," Catra rolled her eyes and laughed._

_"Oh like you're one to talk. C'mon, let's get this started! I'm so excited!!!" Glimmer grabbed Bow and Catra and teleported her away to the planning room._

"uh- hello everyone! It's me! Princess- uh-... Princess Scorpia," Scorpia snapped Catra out of her line of thought. Scorpia began to start talking about the party and other stuff, when she winked at Catra. That was her cue to grab Adora. Catra nodded at her and walked over to Adora and held her hand. 

"There you are," Adora sighed a breath of relief. "Scorpia's about to give her big speech, and then her song. Where have you been?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it fifty times. I practically wrote it," Catra teased. "I need some fresh air, come with me," Catra pulled on her arm. 

"Are you sure Scorpia would want that?" Adora glanced at the princess onstage. 

"I'm sure it's fine, you've seen her give speeches before. Plus, it'll give us some time to ourselves. Don't tell me it isn't a little overwhelming in here," Catra rubbed her thumb on Adora's hand. Adora glanced at Scorpia, who gave her a small nod before allowing herself to be whisked away by Catra, but with a sense of suspicion. Catra snuck Adora out and into the empty and grand halls of Bright Moon's castle and eventually to one of the palace's many grand balconies under the starlight, just as she planned. Melog was there as an invisible hypeman for her. 

"What's all this?" Adora referred to the rose petals, fairy lights, faint music, and the all-around romantic get up of the balcony, giving Catra a sly glance.

"Party decorations," Catra shrugged it off like it was nothing, but Adora knew better than that. She didn't question her though, knowing Catra would reveal her motive when she felt like it. 

"You know... I don't think I'll ever grow tired of seeing the stars at night," Catra said, leaning against the railing, keeping one hand on Adora's jacket she had slung on her shoulder. 

"Me too," Adora agreed and leaned on the railing next to her. Catra glanced at Adora, to which Adora looked back at her, but Catra broke the eye contact and looked away. "Is something wrong..?" She asked. 

"No, everything's... perfect, if I'm honest," Catra chuckled. 

"So what's the problem?" Adora asked again. 

"Nothing, I mean it," Catra blushed and put her hands in the pockets of her pants. "Everything really is... perfect," she looked at her. She looked at the way her golden hair shone in the moonlight, despite not being in her She Ra form, the way her white dress moved with the wind, and her eyes, and her nose, and her face and her- everything...  
She really had always loved her. And it seemed every day she loved her more. 

"If you say so," She smiled softly, stepping towards her, holding both her hands and kissing her forehead. Catra felt a warm feeling go throughout her body. Melog nudged her leg with her invisible head softly. Catra rolled her eyes at them and took in a deep breath. 

"Hey, Adora? For a moment here I'm gonna probably sound really stupid and sappy, but I'm gonna have to ask you to bear with me, okay?" Catra asked, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ears. 

"Okay," Adora nodded, giving Catra her full attention. Catra immediately wanted to back out, but Melog nudged her once again. 

"Okay..." Catra took another deep breath. She looked into Adora's deep blue eyes and relaxed. 

"Adora, I love you. I always have. I know you know this, hell we've been dating for five years because you know that," She laughed a little and tucked more of her hair behind her ear. She looked at Adora again but turned away to look at the stars. 

"It took me a long time to realize that when you promised to look out for me, I'd look out for you too, but I get that now. We get that now... Anyway, what I'm saying is... I want to keep that promise for the rest of my life, and I hope you feel the same... Adora, I love you. You gave me the stars, and you've saved my life many times, and I've saved yours too. So- what I'm saying i-is," she reached in her pocket and gripped the small box. It was harder putting this all into words than she had thought. Glimmer was right, she should've written something down. 

"Adora... will you marry me?" she got down on one knee and revealed the diamond ring inside. Adora gasped. 

"Catra I- of course, I'll marry you," She nodded a thousand times and Catra stood and they kissed passionately.

"This is _not_ because I like you or anything," Catra said.

"I know... it's because you love me," Adora smiled. They kissed again and Catra slipped the ring onto Adora's finger and they kissed again when suddenly Glimmer and Bow burst through the door and started cheering.

"You did it!!!" Glimmer clapped her hands and teleported next to Adora, admiring the ring Catra chose. 

"And with very few of our suggestions, but hey, if it works," Bow laughed and walked over. 

"You told them you were going to propose to me?" Adora gasped, almost as if she had stars in her eyes. 

"Yeah yeah, it's not a big deal," Catra blushed and turned away. 

"Awww, we're a family," Bow wrapped everyone into a big group hug. Catra, for once, didn't fight it. Not even a little. 

"You know, even I didn't tell them I was gonna propose to you," Adora pointed out. 

Catra paused. "You were gonna propose to me?!" 

"Actually, yeah," Adora rubbed the back of her neck. "I was planning to propose to you tomorrow actually," she laughed. 

"Oh my god," Catra blushed. 

"That is so adorable!" Glimmer squeed. 

"That is so embarrassing for you! Looks like I finally beat you to something, eh?" Catra playfully punched her ~~girlfriend's~~ fiancee's arm. 

"It's more embarrassing for you, you like me, don't you?" Adora teased right back. 

"I love you too Adora," Catra kissed her cheek. "I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else."


End file.
